The present invention concerns a method for controlling the operation of an internal combustion engine cylinder assembly, said cylinder assembly comprising a cylinder and an associated piston, defining together a combustion chamber, the piston being mounted slidingly in the cylinder between a bottom dead center position and a top dead center position, the combustion chamber being capable of being opened or closed at the intake, and opened or closed at the exhaust, method in which, during a same operating cycle, the following phases are performed:                an exhaust opening phase;        a first intake opening phase during a compression phase of the piston; and        a second intake opening phase subsequent to the first.        
Such a control method is already known in the state of the art, in particular from document FR 2 796 418, and it aims generally at suppressing clicking sounds, without deteriorating the performance of the engine in a significant way.